War of the Angels
by Nocturne Moon
Summary: When a freak accident on the Layer causes the Angels to receive minds of their own, an all-out war between the humans and the Angels begins.
1. and so it begins

WAR OF THE ANGELS  
  
by Nocturne Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer or any of the characters used.  
  
Authors Notes: Take note that this was written after only reading one volume of the manga. Other than that, enjoy!  
  
chapter one: and so it begins ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Misaki Suzuhara gulped as she blinked at the crowd. Glancing at Hikaru again, she closed her eyes tight.  
  
Where was her opponent? In an attempt to clear her mind, she tried to listen to the cries of the fans.  
  
One cry forced her to open her eyes and to look back to the crowd.  
  
"Misakichi!"  
  
Looking around quickly, she saw Tamayo, grinning and waving wildly. Smiling back, she waved a bit before turning back to the Layer.  
  
Soon enough, her opponent arrived. Donning their visors, they gave each other cold stares, both ready to outwit the other.  
  
"Angels to the Layer!"  
  
Both tossed their Angels, and both landed with catlike grace.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
It wasn't long until both Angels were going at each other, each one getting closer to victory with every move.  
  
Misaki smiled a bit, certain of the outcome.  
  
With one last kick from Hikaru, the other Angel was down and out.  
  
As they undid their visors, the two Deus' smiled at one another.  
  
"Nice battle," Misaki's latest opponent said, leaving the arena.  
  
"And it's final! Misaki Suzuhara will advance to the next round!"  
  
Misaki grinned inwardly.  
  
"We did it!" Misaki whispered to her Angel. "Icchan will be so proud!"  
  
At the end of the day, Misaki left the arena, yawning. Koutarou and Tamayo ran out after her.  
  
"Misakichi! Misakichi!"  
  
Turning to her friends, Misaki grinned. "Hey!"  
  
"Great job, Suzu-" Koutarou began, but after sensing a glare from Tamayo, he corrected himself, "Misakichi."  
  
"Eh, it wasn't that hard," Misaki laughed, walking back home with her comrades.  
  
"But you were awesome!" Tamayo said, looking over to her from beside Koutarou.  
  
"Not exact-"  
  
Misaki was cut off as a strange, lanky man in a labcoat and glasses landed, catlike, in front of them.  
  
Pushing up his glasses with a smirk, he stood, and then turned away. Walking a little ways in the direction he was facing, he abruptly turned.  
  
"ICCHAN GO BOOM!"  
  
"Gyaa!" Misaki cried, tumbling back a bit as her friends blinked, clueless.  
  
"Well," Icchan began, now walking with the three, "You did a marvelous job. Almost perfect, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Icchan!" Misaki beamed.  
  
"All those hours of practice are working, I see," Icchan said, not even looking at Misaki.  
  
"Yup!" Misaki grinned more. "But don't compliment ME..."  
  
Misaki hugged Hikaru. "Thank Hikaru! She's the one who fought, after all!"  
  
Tamayo, finally getting over the oddity that was Icchan, grinned.  
  
"Good job, Hikaru!" she said, patting the Angel on the head with her index finger.  
  
Koutarou smiled. "Good job to both of you."  
  
The next day, Misaki entered the arena, ready for the challenges she would have to face that day.  
  
As she took a few steps into where the screaming fans could see her, an ear- shattering scream filled the arena, applause adding to the effect.  
  
Misaki blinked. "Nice to know I'm popular," She sighed, going to the Layer in the center of the field.  
  
Today, she could tell, was going to be a little odd.  
  
Securing her visor, she sat down at the layer.  
  
"Angels to the Layer!"  
  
It was all routine by now.  
  
Misaki barely had to be told what to do now. The Layer seemed like an internal clock, telling her what to do and when to do so.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
All went well for Misaki during the first few minutes of the battle.  
  
Suddenly, the Layer began to spark with a light that nearly blinded both competitors.  
  
The entire arena went dark, and screams of fear echoed around in the darkness.  
  
The light only continued to burn, and suddenly the Layer seemed to explode with the light, and the wings of the visors suddenly were sucked back in.  
  
Then, the light stopped, and for a few seconds all was still and silent.  
  
The lights of the arena came back, and all was normal again, except....  
  
The Angels were gone. 


	2. an odd coincedence

War of the Angels  
  
ch. 2 - an odd coincidence  
  
Disclaimer: Angelic Layer is CLAMP's, not mine.  
  
---  
  
Where were they?!  
  
Misaki looked, frantically, for Hikaru, before hearing a tiny voice. "I'm right here."  
  
Misaki looked down to her right, seeing Hikaru glancing up at her. "Hikaru!!"  
  
Hikaru leaped onto the Layer, glancing around. "So, where's my opponent?" The other Deus was sobbing, crying "My Angel is gone! Gone!" as Misaki stared at her own Angel.  
  
"Hikaru...y....you're alive...! You can talk!!" Misaki exclaimed with surprise. The angel merely shrugged. "Yeah, so?" Misaki's eyes were wide. She always spoke to Hikaru, but now.....  
  
"What's this?! One Angel has vanished from the Layer! The battle is postponed!"  
  
Hikaru gave another shrug. "Guess that answers my question."  
  
With a swift leap, Hikaru landed on Misaki's shoulder and sat down. "What now?"  
  
"All with Angel cards, report to the front desk if you are missing your Angel. Any other Deus please leave the arena...." Misaki blinked, stood up, and obeying the announcement, left.  
  
Outside, Misaki noticed no one else was leaving. She turned to go back in, thinking she had done something wrong, but was stopped by her own Angel.  
  
"No. The announcement told you to come here. Stay."  
  
Misaki nodded. "Um, okay..." She walked over to a nearby bench and sat, watching as a young man ran up to the arena, calling out "Chief Mihara! Chief Mihara!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Misaki blinked. "What an odd man! Oh, well." Hikaru nodded. "Mihara...Hm."  
  
"Eh? Hikaru, you know this Mihara?" Misaki said, surprised. "Not exactly, but I've heard the name before..." "Oh. ...Kay, then."  
  
Now, a steady stream of sobbing Deus came out of the arena, holding each new "Angel Egg" boxes, a note on each:  
  
"Make this new Angel until our search team recovers your own. Thanks, Piffle Princess."  
  
One of the Deus saw Misaki, and glaring with teary eyes, came over and kicked her.  
  
Misaki gave a small cry of pain, and Hikaru glared coldly at the Deus. "Leave her alone!"  
  
Suddenly, all in earshot stopped dead in their tracks and turned toward the small Angel.  
  
"You TALK!" one of the younger Deus cried, running forward and picking Hikaru up. "Look, this Angel moves without any help!" Misaki blinked as Hikaru struggled, yelling curse words at the child.  
  
Another Deus, a child with long black hair, gently took Hikaru from the elder child and handed her to Misaki. "She's safer with you, Misaki." The child began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Misaki called, realization dawning on her. "Hatoko!"  
  
Hatoko turned, Angel Egg tucked under one arm.  
  
"Suzuka is...?!" Misaki said, seeing the sadness on her friend's face and the Egg. "..Yes."  
  
Misaki looked down. "I'm sorry." Hatoko blinked. "Sorry for what? You're the only Deus that was in that arena, that was left with an Angel. ...A living one, at that." Hikaru pouted as she sat on Misaki's lap.  
  
Soon, Misaki was again, alone on the bench. Sighing, she leaned back, greeted by a cry of pain.  
  
Sitting up and looking behind her, she quickly got off the bench.  
  
There was Suzuka, living and breathing, just like Hikaru.  
  
And she looked angry. 


	3. you called me lost?

WAR OF THE ANGELS  
  
Disclaimer: Angelic Layer is CLAMP's.  
  
chapter 3: you called me lost?  
  
---  
  
Hikaru looked at the Angel, then back at Misaki. "Um...err....um....."  
  
Suzuka glared, readying herself for battle. "You may feel free to run...I find it more amusing to kill when they scream..."  
  
Hikaru finished her sentance- "CRAP." Suzuka smirked. "Well, well, sticking with the Deus, eh? You're better than her. We aren't just dolls anymore. Join me, and the others..."  
  
Hikaru glared. "I don't think so. What's so much better about the others, hm? You could get stepped on or attacked by dust bunnies under some kid's bed. Not the life I want, that's for sure."  
  
Suzuka's eyes seemed almost amused, but her expression certainly wasn't. "Well, then, your so-called "better" life ends now!"  
  
Hikaru turned to Misaki, with one word- "Run."  
  
Misaki nodded, and turned away, running after the group of angel-less souls ahead. She needed to tell someone, and fast, before this got ugly.  
  
Misaki's broken coordination didn't help her now. She chose just that moment to trip over a twig in the street, and found herself staring at the face of Suzuka.  
  
"Um, um, um, hi...?"  
  
Suzuka's smirk grew. "Hello, soon to be dead one."  
  
Hikaru jumped out of Misaki's arms. "You gotta get past me to get her!"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Hikaru easily dodged the "lightspeed" angel's kicks, and got in quite a few hits.  
  
Hikaru grinned.  
  
Suzuka laughed, and then, without warning, ran.  
  
Running? Lightspeed Suzuka, running from a fight?  
  
This wasn't right, not at all....  
  
Hikaru ran after the shadows that were left of the people ahead, Misaki scrambling to her feet and following.  
  
Hikaru turned suddenly.  
  
With a strangled whisper of shock, she looked up at Misaki.  
  
"Run away. Don't come back for me."  
  
Misaki turned as well, and was in awe of what she saw.  
  
Millions upon millions of faces, tiny angel faces, smirking at the young girl.  
  
Just what was going on here?!  
  
Hikaru shoved Misaki away. "RUN!"  
  
Misaki breifly nodded, then ran, not daring to see her best friend get mauled.  
  
She heard Hikaru's tiny screams, but kept running. She had to get the the others.  
  
For Hikaru.  
  
She finally caught up, and began yelling.  
  
"Everyone! Everyone! Please, turn around! Listen!"  
  
The group turned with a single twirl, turning to Misaki.  
  
Misaki panted, then began.  
  
"Your angels- I've found your angels! They're alive and they're going against us!"  
  
The group laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Hatoko ran forward.  
  
"If you have found Suzuka, please....take me to her."  
  
Misaki was in awe. "I can't! There's a whole bunch of them, and Hikaru told me-"  
  
"Take me to Suzuka." Hatoko was glaring, confident in what she wanted.  
  
Misaki nodded. "O...okay...."  
  
Misaki and Hikaru ran back to the mob of angels. Hikaru was rather beaten up, but still alive.  
  
That was good.  
  
One of the angels in the mob stopped moving.  
  
Hikaru ran a bit away from the mob, the other angels following.  
  
Suzuka stood there, staring at Hatoko in awe.  
  
"Ha....hato...."  
  
Her shocked expression quickly turned to one of anger.  
  
Suzuka leaped at Hatoko, ready to injure her.  
  
Suddenly, a hand swatted Suzuka away, causing her to impact the ground and slide back a bit.  
  
Misaki and Hatoko turned.  
  
Two hands (one with a boot imprint) pointed at a man's face, and the lanky man spring forward like a jack-in-the-box:  
  
"ICCHAN GO BOOM!" 


End file.
